Introduction: The Realization
by Ghadius
Summary: Are you prepared to delve into the mind of an obsessed individual as he writes his fanfics? This is an introduction to all the people new to the old 1997 Klonoa: Door to Phantomile but told from the villain perspective. After this short introduction story, these summaries will be written by Joka.


It was three thousand and four years ago. That was when I met the Spirit of Darkness. I thought there were only four spirits at the time with power over the world; the Wind Spirit, the Tree Spirit, the Water Spirit, and the most powerful of the four, the Moon Spirit who gathered the energy from people's dreams to create anything in the universe. No one would have known about the Dark Spirit if it wasn't for the rebellion we started together. With the Dark Spirit's incredible power he brainwashed an entire army for us, taking the simple beasts of Phantomile and making them more powerful than ever with the powers of darkness. The power he displayed against the unprepared spirits was a sight to be seen. The war lasted for one hundred days, and despite our small victories we were soon driven into hiding. It was in an icy cavern, and as we waited to be captured a feeling hit me deep inside. Maybe it was the way the light from the ice hit him, or the fear he tried to hide as we were about to meet an end. But I saw a spirit who deserved more. For all he provides that balances the world, why must he be the spirit that receives nothing for it? No, I wouldn't allow it. At that moment the only thing that mattered to me was seeing Ghadius, the Dark Spirit, happy. When the spirits arrived, Ghadius hid me away inside his dimensional cloak. He was spared his life, but they imprisoned him in the ice there, where we would both sleep for a very long time.

Three thousand years passed, as the Temple of the Sun, Coronia, lowered, the ice that imprisoned Ghadius and I melted enough that I could break us free with the strength I had. Things had changed a lot outside of the cave. But in that timeframe Ghadius' dreamed up the worst nightmare for Phantomile. He decided to end the world. I would be his servant to get the job done, along with our brainwashed army. It was a strange feeling, wanting to end your own world. But if it would make him happy, I would do it without any hesitation. I guess I romanticized it at the time, the two of us going out and taking the world with us, but it takes a lot of work ending the world. The Moon Kingdom, Cress, had hidden itself after the war and we needed to access the Dream Prism. Things seemed to be going as planned at first, kidnapping the Diva Lephise so she wouldn't sing her Song of Rebirth to revive the world, taking her Moon Pendant and bringing it to Coronia to force Cress to reveal itself, and placing Lephise inside the Egg of Destruction to bring the end of the world. We took advantage of all the spirits' failsafes. But we hadn't anticipated a Wind Village child getting in our way the entire time. My patience has never been so tested. Everything was going so right in the beginning. Ghadius had put his absolute trust in me, and yet this child would stop me at every turn with his strange weapon, and the Moon Pendant couldn't be found. As it turned out - after giving us the run around- the Pendant was in this brat's place with his Grandpa, and just to show my appreciation for revealing that little detail I blew up his house with a Cress airship. I still remember how good that felt, swiping away that Pendant to bring to Ghadius up in Coronia. To add more insult to injury I also dropped off a beast to get rid of the kid. Handing over that Moon Pendant to Ghadius was the greatest moment in my life. That flicker of excitement in his eyes, that chuckle, and his smile showing. I had… done well again. He was one step closer to enacting his revenge. It made me almost sad that this would soon be over. I would never get to see that look again or remember that satisfaction because we would all be dead after, drowned in a sea of nightmares. Lord Ghadius then used his power to create an eclipse on top of Coronia, which would give darkness more power against the light.

That's where my last memories lie, on top of Coronia. The child had survived and followed us yet again. Something I was sworn to get rid of since the beginning, and there he was rubbing it in my face. I've never heard such disappointment from Ghadius before. The only person I've wanted to make proud, pointing out my mistake. I wanted to be punished so I could be forgiven somehow, but I knew what I had to do right then and there, I had to get rid of the child myself with my own powers of darkness. It was the only way to redeem myself. Ghadius then left, keeping on track of his revenge and it was the last I saw him. I tried to use the powers of darkness, transforming into an invincible beast with blades, but Coronia's power was still overwhelming the eclipse, reverting me back to my vulnerable state. For the first time, I felt death and regretted that I was such a failure. The only person Ghadius had, and I couldn't do this one thing for him. What was he going to do without me? He needs me.

It's been four years since the Song of Rebirth and it doesn't feel like it. We've stopped plotting. We have our own home to ourselves and no one would dare bother us again. Although Ghadius is still disappointed with yet another defeat, I am not. This has been my chance to make up for my failures by being the best servant I can be. I've never been so happy to serve this grand being, this tall, beautifully divine spirit. I feel like, this is all I've wanted all along. To be beside Ghadius and take care of him, to make him proud every day and hope he loves me for everything I do. If he told me to do anything I'd do it in an instant! No one is more important to me than Ghadius. Every day I find something beautiful and amazing about him. I wish I could be his equal, just as fair skinned with perfect lips, and taller. He's gigantic. I am but a lowly servant, who looks like a clown, and my face makes up my entire round body. We are so different but so alike. That's why we've always been together. Despite him being a powerful spirit and me being a mortal, we are the only people of our kind and the loneliest of people. I don't need the world, I don't need to shape it or get rid of it to be happy. I only need Ghadius. I sometimes hope… I could be… more than a servant to him. That maybe he'd find something beautiful about me.

The rest of these stories tell all…


End file.
